


Of Blue Skies

by Couchthief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Getting out the demons, M/M, Oneshot, i make no apologies, okay i'm a little sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couchthief/pseuds/Couchthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Will is bleeding out, and Nico really wishes he had the ability to do anything but bring death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

_ Warm.  _

_ His blood was warm as it ran between my fingers, rushing from the sizeable wound in his stomach. Deep red against my pale skin, covering it in a mask of crimson.  _

_ “NO!” I heard myself scream at him, “NO!” _

_ His usually tanned skin was so pale, his freckles standing out against it. His hair fell in messy blonde curls around where his head lay in the dirt, sticky with sweat and dull in the light cast from the cloudy sky.  _

_ But his eyes.  _

_ His eyes still shone like the sky he taught me to love, like a pair of gemstones. They welled with tears, locked on me. He shook his head gently, weakly.  _

_ “NO!” I screamed again, applying more pressure. If I could just stop the bleeding. If I could just keep him alive until someone came who could actually help. His hand came up, grasping at my arm, his eyes gazing into my own. Bright, bright blue, a blue I’d come to love, a blue I treasured.  _

_ His voice was hoarse as he forced out a word, the only word he had left, “Nico…”  _

_ My world turned as the skies he held in his eyes disappeared behind his eyelids, his grip loosening on my arm. And his fingers, like knives into my heart, slipping from my forearm.  _

_ I felt a scream building in my chest, and his blood was warm, warm like his embrace, but his eyes were closed and his skin was pale and I needed him. I needed him. I needed his eyes, I needed his touch, I needed his words. So I screamed. I screamed and I applied more pressure, my tears mingling with his blood on my hands.  _

_ “NO! WILL, NO! YOU AREN’T ALLOWED TO DIE!”  _

_ It wasn’t fair.  _

_ “I STILL NEED YOU, I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!” _

_ It wasn’t fair.  _

_ “YOU PROMISED, WILL, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T LEAVE, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME, YOU PROMISED!” _

**_It wasn’t fair._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sorry


End file.
